goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dullverine/Under the Dumb
Season 4, Episode 24: The Dullverine/Under the Dumb Aired: November 25, 2013 Previous: Still Hungry Games/Agents of S.M.U.R.F. Next: Alfred's Game/We Are X-Men Dullverine/Under the Dumb is the 24th episode of MAD Season 4, and the 102nd overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Dullverine: Wolverine from the X-Men goes all the way to Japan to avoid being in another boring Wolverine ''movie, but honestly, it doesn't work. '''Under the Dumb': A small town of Chester's Mill, Maine is trapped under a stupid dome! Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been mashing potatoes all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Tuesday, 11:00 AM:' The Jonas Brothers announce they're breaking up, which essentially means they're each interviewing new mothers. #*'Wednesday, 4:00 PM:' Hot-air balloon rides to outer space are sold for $75,000. $80,000 if you want to come back down. #*Monday', 1:00 PM: '''The United States Navy uses Britney Spears' music to scare pirates away, but to scare everyone else away, they use this! #Opening Scene #'Dullverine''' (Movie Parody of the Wolverine) #Animated Marginals segment - Alfred E. Neuman, as a cowboy, hops on a horse, but when he starts to ride the horse, it turned out to be kiddie ride. #It's Raining Bears and Tigers! (Animated by Mike Wartella) #After Earth Aftershave (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/After_Earth After Earth])'' (Spoof on Aftershave) (Ad Parodies segment) #Nothing Happens (Cartoon) #Less Impressive Super Hero Lairs (Spoof on Spider-Man, Hulk, Blue Beetle, and Wolverine from the X-Men / TV Parody of ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) #Hood-ini the Hipster Magician (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Magnetic Weight (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment - A guy in a toga whirls his spear around in his hand, and throws it onto the giant's forehead, causing the giant to squish the guy to death. #Kid in a Candy Store (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Under the Dumb' (TV Parody of Under the Dome) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Nothing Happens) A guy says, "Can't all be gents, you know." (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the only time The Wolverine]] and Under the Dome appeared. *This is the third appearance of the Sketch Stork, and the third and final time After Earth showed up. *This is the eighth episode of MAD to feature a guest star (Keone Young). *This is the first MAD episode to premiere in 2016 after a 3 year hiatus and also the first episode to return to airing on Thursdays. *The Simpsons Movie gets spoofed. Voices *Rachel Butera - Jean Grey, Dodee Weaver, and Bart Simpson *Chris Cox - Dale "Barbie" Barbara and Homer Simpson *Grey DeLisle - Yukio, Blue Beetle, and Julia Shumway *Robert Cait - Magneto, Hood-ini the Hipster Magician Announcer, and James "Big Jim" Rennie *Keith Ferguson - Wolverine, Hood-ini, and Adrien Brody *Rachel Ramras - Dr. Green / Viper, Mariko Yashida, and Deputy Linda Esquivel *Kevin Shinick - The MADvent Calendar Announcer, Japan: This Place is Weird Announcer, Professor X, Man reading newspaper, Spider-Man, Hulk, Kid, and Sketch Stork *Stephen Stanton - After Earth aftershave Announcer, Doc, and Train Conductor *Keone Young - Shingen Yashida, Less Impressive Super Hero Lairs Announcer, and Candy Store Owner Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 4) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:November 2013 Episodes Category:Thanksgiving Episodes